


crave nothing but you

by magisterequitum



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, post book 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why should I eat this," he casts a dark eyed look down at the plate, the rising sun's light reflective on his hair from the window creating a pleasing image across from her, "grapefruit?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	crave nothing but you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts), [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts), [spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/gifts), [katayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/gifts).



> for Grace because of reasons. 
> 
> Set post-Heart of Obsidian.

"You should eat it," Sahara says, a tiny smile curving the corner of her mouth as she nudges the plate away from her. It is an action reminiscent from when she had first sat here at this table and "invited" him to eat with her. Only then her mind had been a heavily guarded thing, and now the majority of their mornings are spent together at this table, her mind clear with the gold and black thread connecting them always. 

Kaleb's eyebrow lifts ever so slightly. The white in his eyes gleam for one brief second. She knows, even if he doesn't say it, that he is no doubt thinking again on the novel concept of her caring for him. It is a new thing, or a rediscovered and recaptured thing, but she will care for him forever. Just as she will say aloud and show through action until he no longer makes a facial movement that betrays the terrible things in their past. He is _hers_. 

"Why should I eat this," he casts a dark eyed look down at the plate, the rising sun's light reflective on his hair from the window creating a pleasing image across from her, "grapefruit?" 

There's a spoonful already missing from the half she'd cut earlier while he was in the shower. She'd tried it herself. In fact she'd tried this particular fruit just weeks ago when she'd recovered in DarkRiver land, a breakfast Mercy had shared for her own health. She still prefers the flavor of cherry, but the tartness is nice. The fruit is not for her though. She has been trying to make Kaleb eat things other than the Psy nutritional diet that he eats for habit. 

One bite of danishes from the luxury hotel had been too much. 

The sugar in milk chocolate had curled his tongue and caused him to narrow his eyes with such disdain as if the small treats had become his greatest enemy. 

Coffee was far too bitter. Tea more acceptable. 

Sweetness his tastebuds rebelled against, but sour and tart and mild had become acceptable. 

Sahara's smile widens in memory and she pushes the plate closer to him. "You came in late." And he had. A secretive night meeting with the two men he called "friends" to him, and it'd been closer to morning before he'd slipped an arm around her in bed and pulled her against him. "I missed you." A concession she can freely make, and such joy in being able to do so.

A heavy lashed blink and bright white spots are replaced with a sheen of twilight black. He does not bend though. "And that is relevant to this how?" His hand does move from the organizer he'd been reading from, two fingers resting on the small white plate. 

Playing, teasing, even if the timber of his voice remains steady. 

"Even you with all your strength can fail in body." 

Kaleb inclines his head in acknowledgement. Psychic and physical strength went together, and in most it would be intrinsically linked, but the body was not enough to contain him and lacked often. 

"And," she adds, licking her bottom lip. "I'll feed it to you." 

The psychic bond between them thrums, a sensation originating not from her. She can play just as well. 

He reaches for her immediately, arm not resting on the table extended towards her, and she rises to slide easily into his lap. Her knees settle astride his hips, her palms skating across the button up shirt he'd put on. His skin is still slightly damp and warm from the shower. An arm braces around her lower back, and then he kisses her. 

Sahara lets him for a moment, curving her fingers into his chest, mouth opening under the pressure of his tongue. A pleasant greeting like the one he'd given her when she'd first woke up. She bites his lip a second later and leans away. "No distracting." 

The corner of his mouth twitches, but he lets her twist and reach behind her for the spoon. The grapefruit is ripe enough that the metal cuts through the flesh easily. She brings it back around to his mouth, watching as his lips part to take her offering. Without the white in his eyes it is harder to read his reaction, but she looks to his throat as he swallows and the scrunch of his nose. She's not met with a rejection and goes for another spoonful. 

Her knees crowding closer against his body, she offers him another bite. His mouth is a distraction, and she's not thought before that watching him eat would be something arousing or pleasureful to her, but the act is. 

"Do you like?" she asks after he's swallowed a third spoonful. 

"It is not," he says, eyes dark and hand curving around her thigh, the fabric of her dancing dress being swept higher up towards her waist. "Unpleasant." 

His gaze so heavily concentrated on her is a distraction as well.

Sahara hears herself murmur something about vitamin C but that's lost to his next statement. 

"I would rather partake in you," and his hand is hot and heavy against her back where he cradles her close. 

_Unfair_ she has time to think to him before the spoon clatters to the floor and her mouth presses against his. 

The bond resonates again between them, blanketing over her mind in a heady caress just as his hand at her back sweeps around to brush the side of her breast. Quick fingers tug down the thin straps of the dress, baring her upper half. A pinch from telekinetic power to her nipples and she pulls hard at the damp hair at the nape of his neck. 

Kaleb smiles slightly against her mouth and repeats the action. She can only rock her hips against his and bite at his bottom lip. That gets her a change in real physical touch: the one hand on her thigh dips between her legs, and the one that had been busy pulling her dress away shifts higher to curve around her neck, his thumb pressing against her chin. Her panties join the spoon on the floor. 

Her toes curl when he moves his fingers to part her folds and slide a digit inside her, thumb putting pressure on her clit. 

_Kaleb_ she says to him telepathically, the bond shuddering as she seeks more, her voice wrecked and shaky on the psychic plane between them. It is too much and not enough. She wants him inside her. 

_Yes_ he answers, and his own clothes he deals with in seconds. 

And then she's sliding down to take him, having raised herself up, her hands clutching his shoulders. The chair creaks under their weight, but she is assured he will not let them fall. A cracking noise from the kitchen counters, marble breaking; it is not afforded the same protection. Their movements are languid in the morning sun and heat that seeps through the windows. The room fills with the sounds of her and him, breathy little gasps and moans, a freedom they both grasp at. 

She comes with his mouth biting at her throat, her body going soft and pliant as he finishes, his hips lifting her. 

Sahara kisses him quick when they both have regained their breath. Tartness, she licks from his tongue and roof of his mouth. When she pulls back, it's to frown. _You cheated_

Brilliant cardinal eyes shine with midnight hues, his handsome face smug in minute facial ticks that she can read. "There were no rules." 

Kaleb's logic that she cannot win against, but this game had been fun and their morning theirs. As such, she is content to drape herself across him, her dress bunched at her waist, and drink in the sweat and scent of him. 

A success, and there are always other things to taste.


End file.
